Reunited
by megb12
Summary: What do ya think....another D/K story
1. Default Chapter

Reunited

Summary of what's happened since the wedding, which was about a year one year and 2 months (that's about right? I'm trying to make the time of the story like now, so that's about right? Yeah, well anyway), a lot's happened: Donna and David are happily married with a baby girl, who is 6 months.Dylan and Kelly aren't happy though.They were together for a year, but broke up because of a fight.Dylan went on a trip somewhere unknown to anyone, and Kelly stayed in Beverly Hills.They both are still in love, because they always are.But Kelly and Matt got back together, but Kelly's not happy.And Dylan is coming back…hmm…and Steve and Janet are happy.But Noah moved away with his new Girlfriend, I forget her name. Read on to find out what this is about, look at the title.Shouldn't be that hard.

"Matt, for the last time.Would you please slow down." Kelly said looking at Matt who was driving pretty fast."I just want to get there on time, and this car is going so slow." Kelly sighed and looked out the window.It was 9:00, and it was raining pretty hard.It reminded her of the night they fought, and the night he left.

" Who the hell was she Dylan?" Kelly screamed."It was just some girl.I told you, I was drunk. I didn't…" Dylan started dodging the clothes Kelly was throwing at him."What? You didn't know what you were doing.Ha, what a classic line from Dylan McKay.You said that the last time." Kelly said smirking at him, continuing to throw his clothes at him."Kelly, can't we just talk." "No, I want you out." "God damn it Kelly, can't you let me explain." "What, that you were drunk?" Kelly threw a bag at him."Kelly, I was.It didn't mean anything.You know I…" "That you love me?" She laughed, "What a joke.I actually thought you'd be different.But some things never change." "Kelly, I did change, it was just an accident.""Go to hell Dylan" Kelly said stopping throwing stuff at him.She stood there and glared at him."Kelly…" Dylan said trying to get closer to her."No, stay away from me." "Do you really want me to leave?" Dylan said getting mad."Yes.""Fine." He started packing; well not really, he just threw stuff in the bag.He started walking to the door, but turned around."Kelly, you know I love you." Kelly turned her back to him.Dylan let out an angry sigh, and walked out the room.She heard the front door slam.She turned around and walked to the window. She saw him open his trunk and throw his bag in it.Then she saw him open the door to his car, and get in slamming it shut.He slammed it so hard it made her jump.He drove away, She watched him go.Then she slide down the wall crying.

** **

Kelly wiped away the tear that was going down her cheek."Matt, really you have to…" She couldn't finish it because Matt hit a car sending her out to windshield.Everything went black, well to her."Oh god, Kelly." Matt screamed.

Dylan got out of his car, and stared at the apartments in front of him.He walked up the stairs to her apartment.He took a deep breath, and looked at his watch.It was 9:10."Not too late" He thought. He knocked on the door.Donna opened it, "Dylan?" She said shocked."Hey." He said.She stared at him and then hugged him,"We've missed you so much.""I've missed you guys too.Is Kelly here?" He asked pulling away from her.Donna looked down, and started to cry."Donna?" Dylan said."Oh god Dylan, Matt just called…Kelly…and him…were…driving…and…. they hit a car, she went threw this windshield." Donna said in tears.Dylan was way to shock to speak.David ran up to her."Come on…Dylan?" He said shocked."Hey, we got to…" Dylan started to say but couldn't finish."I know, come on." David said putting his arm around Donna helping her walk through her tears.

**_Hospital_**

Dylan ran up to the desk."I'm looking for…" The nurse at the desk looked at him, "Name of patient?""Kelly Taylor." The nurse looked through the computer (a/n, I don't know), " Level 2, room 119"."Thank you." Donna and David walked in,"Dylan!" Donna called out.Dylan looked around"hey, She's on level 2, room 119."

They walked to the elevators and got in."Dylan, it's good to see." David said. "Bad timing though, right?" Dylan said.Donna and David nodded."What made you come back?" Donna asked."Everything.I missed you all…" "Especially Kelly, right?" David said.The elevators door opened before Dylan had to say anything.

They got off and looked for room 119.Matt saw Donna and David, not really Dylan yet."Hey guys" Matt said, then he noticed Dylan, "Hey Dylan, what are you…" "Nice to see you too, how is she?" Dylan said cutting him off."She's, she's in coma right now.Well that's what the doctors said." "Doctors are usually right." Dylan said glaring at him."Dylan" Donna said."Sorry, are we allowed to see her?" "Yeah, I mean, I could.So I guess…" matt started, but Dylan was already walking in the room.He saw her, connected to all these tubes.She had a bandage on her forehead, but he could still see some cuts.He walked over to her, and sat on the bed.He grabbed her hand and stared at her."Hey Kel… you can't here me right now.But I'm back.For good too." He paused.He heard the continuous beeps coming from the monitors.He continued, "I came back because of you.Kelly, I am so sorry.I love you, and you need to come back.I need you." He started to cry, which was pretty rare for him. The monitors started to beep."Oh god…" Dylan said jumping off the bed while doctors in."Sir, we have to ask you to leave.", one of them said.He walked out the door still looking at her."Dylan" Donna said running up to him, "What happened?" "I don't know, the monitors started going off."Matt got up from his seat and started to walk back and forth running his hand through his hair,"I should have slowed down…" "What?" Dylan said pulling away from Donna.They all stared at Matt."She, she, told me too.But I didn't listen…" "Matt, are you saying that you were speeding through the rain and did not slow down?" Donna said."I just wanted to get there on time, we had reservations…" "Matt, she's in there in coma right now because of you." Dylan said, practically yelling."Dylan…" David started."No.She could die." "Dylan, you don't know how bad I feel…" "How do you think I feel? I come back to tell her I love her, and she's lying there in coma because of you" "Listen Dylan, if you told her you loved her, that would not change anything.I'm with her." Dylan stared at him, "What? You guys are back together? When did this happen?""Like a month ago, and month after you left."Dylan was about to say something when a doctor walked out of Kelly's room."Excuse me, Doctor, how is she?" David said getting up."She's fine.We thought we lost her, but we didn't.She should be awaking soon."Donna hugged Dylan, who was standing next to her. A nurse walked out of her room, "Excuse me, but you can see her now.She's awake.But one at a time, ok?""Well?" Donna said."I can't, not yet" Matt said sitting down. "Donna, why don't you." Dylan said."Ok, I'll tell her…about…you" Donna said.Dylan nodded, as she walked in the room.He sat next to Matt."So Dylan, what brings you back?" Matt asked."What do you think."Matt let out a laugh, "You think she's going to take you back? After what you did?" "We'll see Matt.I wasn't the one that almost killed her.""Guys" David said."Sorry" They both said sitting back in their seats.

"Hey" Donna said gently, sitting on the bed."Hey" Kelly said."I'm so glad you're alright." Donna said smiling.Kelly smiled."Kelly, I have some news for you…" "Good, or bad?""I don't know" "Oh…well what is it?" "Dylan's back." "What?" Kelly said, "Why?""He said he missed us. Kelly, we all know he came because of you. He misses you.He still loves you." "If he loved me, he wouldn't have left.""Kelly, you told him too.""I told him to leave the apartment, not Beverly Hills." "Kelly…" "Donna, I want to see him." "Ok, let me go get him." She said getting up, she gave her a kiss on the cheek and then she walked out to the others

Steve and Janet were already there, and they were all talking, catching up with Dylan."Sorry everyone, but Kelly wants to see you Dylan."Dylan got up, "Oh, ok""Good luck" Steve said as Dylan walked into the room.

Dylan stared at Kelly, who stared back at him."Hey…" He said walking to the bed."Hi…" "Listen, Kel…" "What are you doing back?""What do you think?" he said sighing sitting on the bed.Kelly laughed, "Dylan.You think you can walk back into my life again?" "Kelly, we had a fight." "Dylan, you slept with another woman." "I was drunk." "Yeah, that's always your excuse isn't it?" "Kelly, it's the truth." Kelly looked the other way."What else do you want me to say?"Kelly didn't answer him."Kelly, I swear.I haven't even touched another woman since I left. I couldn't, it was driving me insane.Everywhere I looked, I saw you.That's why I had to come back." Kelly looked at him, "How do I know if you're not lying?""You have to be able to trust me" Kelly laughed, "Trust? You broke that, remember?" "Kelly, I was drunk.How many times do I have to say that?I love you.No one else, you know that." "Dylan…" "I told you that, right before I left." "How do you remember?" "How can I not.It's been on my mind the past 2 months." Kelly looked down, "That's what I thought about right before we hit the car…""Kelly, I need you.It's driving me insane.I can't picture life without you, with me." "It's funny.I thought I could go on and forget you, but I was only kidding myself.I tried to move on, so when Matt came along wanting me back, I just went to him.But, just like you, I kept on seeing you, and remembering the fight…""Kel…" "I have to stop doing this to Matt.I can't be in a relationship that I don't want to be.I need to be with you…" She said still looking down.Dylan smiled, "I need you."Kelly looked up, and smiled."Um, excuse me…" matt said standing next to the door, "Can I talk to Kelly, now?"Dylan got up and smiled at her."Sure" he said turning around to Matt, and then walked out the door.

"So?" Steve said as Dylan came in.Dylan just sat down and smiled at him."So how is Emily?" Dylan asked, referring to Donna and David's daughter."She's just so great." Donna said smiling, "She's 6 months.""Yeah, and she's already the princess of the house." David said."Oh shut up, see Emily is just a Daddy's girl, and David is just infatuated by her.It is so funny.Like if he walks into the room, She can tell it's him and she starts laughing and talking!"(A/N Baby gibberish)David just shook his head and smiled.

Matt pulled up a chair and held Kelly's hand."Kelly, I am so sorry.You don't know how guilty I feel." "Matt, it's ok.I'm fine, and it was an accident.""It should have been me…I was the one who…" "Matt, I'm fine now." Kelly said interrupting him giving him a smile.Matt smiled back, and got up to give her a hug, "If something happened, if you would have not woken up…if you would have…died, I could have never forgiven myself.I would have died, if you died."He said while hugging her.Kelly's smiled disappeared, and she had a guilty look on her face. "It's ok, I'm here, alive and I'm still with you."She said, trying to sound happy, but instead she had a frown on while she said it."The doctors said that you can come home tomorrow morning.So I'm going to go home and get some stuff, and then be right back, ok?"Matt said looking in Kelly's eyes.Kelly looked down, "Ok."She lifted her head up and smiled at him, while he gave her a quick kiss, and left.When he left, Kelly's smile turned to a frown once again.Just then, Steve, Janet, David, and Donna walked in."Hey!" They all said."Hey guys""How do you feel?" Steve asked sitting on the bed."Fine, I just want to go home right now."Steve laughed, " You just have one night, that's all.""I know, but still…Where's Dylan?""He's outside, I think talking to Matt." Steve said.Kelly got nervous, she had a pretty good idea that if they were talking about her, that Dylan would say that he and her are back together, and Matt thinks they are still together…"Oh god…" Kelly thought.

"Matt, wait up." Dylan said jogging up after Matt."Yeah?" Matt said turning around."I just wanted to say, that however Kelly told you, or whatever she said, She didn't want to hurt you." Matt had a confused look on his face, "Excuse me?""I mean, you just have to understand our past relationship, and how we left things. I mean, we didn't exactly want to break up in the first place…and now we just need to be together." "Wait, you think Kelly broke up with me?" "Well, yeah.Isn't that what you guys were talking about?" "No, I just told her I was sorry, and that if she'd die, I'd die.And then She said it was ok, and that she's still here, and still with me." "What?""What don't you get? Whatever you must have said, didn't work.Because I'm still with her.And I plan to keep it that way." Matt said, reaching in his pocket pulling out a ring, "See, I plan on proposing to her again, since you got in the way last time, and this time it will work.""You're pitiful Matt.You must not know the Kelly Taylor I know, because knowing Kelly, she'll say no, and then come back to me.Is that what you want?" "We'll see Dylan", Matt said turning around and walking to the elevators.Dylan turned around and started walking back to Kelly's room.

Everyone filed out of Kelly's room by the time he got back."Hey Dylan, look I'll see you later. We have to get back to Madeline, you know how babysitters are." Steve said."I'll see you Steve, Bye Janet." "Bye Dylan." Janet said giving him a hug."Look, Dylan, we have to get back to Emily, so…" David started."It's ok, I'll get a cab.I have to go talk to Kelly, so…" "Ok, well I'll see you later then." David said giving Dylan a hug. "Bye Dylan." Donna said, also giving him a hug."I'll see you guys later" Dylan said walking back into Kelly's room.

She saw him come into the room, "Hey…" she said softly."Hi, so I was talking to Matt…you didn't break up with him, didn't you." "I couldn't, it's just not good timing." She said."When is good timing then Kelly? If you say yes to him, then there will be no…" "Say yes? To what?" Kelly said looking at him confused.Dylan realized what he said, "I better just tell you know, because frankly I don't give a damn.He's going to propose to you." "Oh…""What do you plan on saying?" "I don't know.Dylan, when you left, a part of me hated you, but apart of me still loved you.Matt came along again, and helped me move on.Even if it didn't work, he helped me.Unlike you, who left and didn't give a damn about me." "Kelly, that's not true." "Yes it is, you never even called.Never wrote either.When I think about it, I think that I should be with him, because he cared about me, he was there for me.Right now, I should say yes to him.""What are you using to think, your heart, or head?""I don't know…" "See, if it was your heart, you'd know." "And why is that?" "Because, you know that in your heart, it's saying to be with me, but in your head, you think you should be with Matt." "But if that was true, then if I was using my heart, wouldn't I know?" "No, see the point I'm trying to make is that you're denying your heart, and using your head instead just as an excuse to not hurt Matt." Kelly was quiet for a minute, "Dylan, you don't know how it feels to be in the middle of two people you love." "Yes, I do.Let's take a trip down memory lane, ok? Remember when I had to choose between you, and Brenda. I chose you.""Yeah, you did.But that was in high school.Did either one of us want to propose to you? No, but Matt does.""Kelly, you need to make up your mind.If you say no, I'm going to be here.And if you say yes, I'm still going to be here.I'm not about to give up on you." "Dylan…" "No, you don't need to say anything else, because I'm going to leave. Bye Kel."He said looking at her, and then walking out of the room. Kelly stared at the now empty doorway, "Damn it."

**A Week later**

Everyone was at the 4th of July barbeque at the Kelly's apartment (Remember, it's Kelly's now since Donna and David moved out, Oh Yeah, and I'm making it 4th of July, although it passed, because I need a reason for them all to be together…you'll get it later).They were all outside on the beach sitting down."Excuse me" matt said standing up, "I have something important to say" Everyone turned his or her attention to Matt."I have a question to ask Kelly."Kelly stared at Matt with a fake confused look, since she already knew the question.Matt reached down for Kelly lifting her up, so she was now standing.Kelly laughed, "What is this all about?"Matt got down on one knee, "Kelly, will you marry me?"Steve looked at Dylan, who was looking at Kelly.Kelly tried her best to look shocked, "Yes!"She kissed him and hugged him.Everyone tried their best to be happy and congratulated them, everyone except Dylan.

**That Night**

Dylan was sitting alone, watching the ocean.Kelly was on the deck, looking at him.She sighed and walked down to him.She sat next to him, and looked at the ocean, "So I said yes…." "Yeah, and I'm still here.I'm not about to give up on you Kel, not yet." "Why? I'm getting married to Matt, in less than 2 months." "Why so soon?" "I don't know… it was his idea.To him, it's the sooner the better." "Well still I'm not about to give up on you." After he said that he kissed her, she kissed back.It was awhile since they kissed, and she missed it.So did he.He finally pulled away, "Night Kel" he stood up and left, leaving Kelly on the beach.

**3 weeks later**

It was the last rehearsal before the wedding, and it was almost over."And then Kelly, you will walk up to Matt, and then I will talk, and then you two will say your vows.So does everyone know what they are going to do?" The minister said clapping his hands together smiling.Everyone just nodded."Good, so I will see you all tomorrow, Good Night!""Come on, let's get to the partying!" Steve said.Janet just shook her head."Yeah, Steve's right.Let's go." Matt said.

When they were walking out, Kelly pulled Dylan aside."Dylan, I just want to see if every things ok, I mean you haven't really said anything to me all night…" "Kelly tomorrow is your wedding.I'm feeling pretty shitty right now, I'm not in a friendly mood right now." Dylan said, starting to walk away.Kelly grabbed his arm, "Dylan""What?" "Nothing…" Kelly said letting out a laugh, "Forget it." She started to walk away.It was Dylan this time that pulled her back.She looked at him with a "I'm pissed" expression on her face, "What?"Dylan kissed her, hard on the lips, passionately.She kissed back, and he didn't pull back.She finally did, "Dylan, they are waiting for us…" she said out of breath."We better go."They walked out of the room, and outside.Everyone was just talking."There you guys are" Donna said, "Where were you guys?" Dylan and Kelly looked at each other,"Um, the minister had a question." Dylan said.Kelly looked at him and then to everyone else, "Yeah."Matt came up to Kelly and put his hands around her, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he kissed her.Kelly pulled back rather quickly "Yup, so bye then." Matt looked at her strange, and then walked to his car, "Bye Kel, I'll see you guys back at the house" Matt said to Steve, David, and Dylan (yup…that's right, he's going to the bachelor party)"Hey Donna, do you mind if Dylan gives me a lift home.We have to talk…about …" Donna got the picture, "Yeah, of course""Ok, I'll see you at your house then." Kelly said walking over to Dylan."Where is she going?" Janet asked.Donna watched Kelly go to Dylan, "With Dylan, they have to talk." "Ohh…" They stared at them for a minute, and then got in the car.

"Dylan…. wait up." Dylan turned around, "Yeah?""Mind giving me a lift home?" She asked."Sure, come on."During the drive to Donna's, Dylan pulled over and stopped the car."Dylan? What are you doing?" "Finishing what we didn't earlier."He pulled her over and kissed her.She started kissing him back.He started to feel beneath her tank top, she pulled back, "We shouldn't be doing this." "I know…"He said kissing her again, "It's wrong, right?" She kissed him, and then pulled back, "Yeah…""Oh well…" He said kissing her again.She started kissing him back.He pulled back to lift up her tank top, while she started to unbutton his shirt.He started to place kisses down her neck, to her shoulder.She got to the last button, and slide it off.They started kissing again, while he took off her bra, and she took of his belt, and pants.They both kicked off their shoes, and went back to undressing each other.As soon as he got her skirt and thong off, she got his boxers off.They started kissing furiously, but Kelly pulled back."Wait, can we do this in the back…." (A/N…I think Dylan has a Porsche…but I dunno if he does or not, but if he does he has a backseat, ok? Ok) Dylan smiled, "Yeah."When they got in the back, they started to kiss again.They started making love, slowly.Not fast like most of the other time. "Kelly…Do you love Matt?" "Not the way I love you."He smiled and leaned down and kissed her.They started kissing passionately again. 

After about 15 minutes, Kelly decided they should get back. They were almost there, when Kelly said,"Dylan, I don't think I can go through with it tomorrow." "Kelly, You have too." "But…I thought…"Dylan stopped in front of Donna's."I'll see you tomorrow" Kelly glared at Dylan and got out of the car, slamming the door shut.Dylan watched her, and sighed, and then left.

Kelly walked through the door, "Kel! It's about time!" Donna exclaimed, "Everyone's here. Including Andrea, and Val!" "Really? Good!" Kelly said walking into the living room.Donna sighed, she had a pretty good idea what she and Dylan "talked" about…

"Who was that Steve?" David asked, when Steve came back into the room.The phone had rang, and Steve went to go get it."It was Dylan, he said he couldn't make it…" "Why do you look so…confused?" David asked."Because, he also said that he might not be coming to the wedding.""Why not?" Matt asked."Didn't say…""Guys, it's Matt's bachelor party, so let's party, ok?" David asked changing the topic."Ok" Steve and Matt said.

**The Next Morning, Day of the Wedding.**

** **

****Kelly groaned as she rolled over.It as 9:00, and the wedding was at 11."Oh my god…I only have 2 hours!" She thought sitting up in bed.She got up, and got into the shower.

Matt rolled over, and smiled.Today he was getting married to Kelly Taylor.Nothing would get in there way since Dylan wouldn't be coming…Ha…little did he know that someone else had other plans.

"Kel, are you almost ready to head over to the church?" Donna asked knocking on the door.Kelly opened the door, "Yeah, what time is it?" "9:45, ready?" "Yeah, let's go." They walked into the living room and got Janet."Just think, in about an hour, you'll be married!" Janet said to Kelly as they got in the car."Yeah, I can't wait."

**11:00**

Kelly examined herself in the mirror.Her dress was simple.It was just a white sleeveless dress, which hung closely to her body with a small train (A/N… I don't know what it's called…lol!).Her hair was up, in a bun."Kelly, you look so beautiful." "I just think that, if I had more time, that you could have designed my dress.This is so plain." "Kelly, I wish I could have, but hey! You had less than 2 months.It's not your fault!""I know…" "Ready to go?" "Yeah…""Gees, It's your wedding day. Cheer up."Kelly put on a smile, but a fake one.Donna could hardly tell, "That's more like it!"

Kelly stood behind the church doors, right after Donna reached the front, it was time for her to go.Just then the church doors opened in front of her, and she had to start walking.As she walked to the front, she looked around for Dylan.She saw her mother, Erin, Mel, Andrea, Val, Matt's family, Her aunts, Uncles, cousins, and some other people, but no sign of Dylan.She finally reached Matt, and he smiled at her.She smiled back.The priest started talking, and before she knew it they had said their vows.And then the priest started talking again.All Kelly was thinking about was the last words Kelly and Dylan spoke to each other.She didn't get it, why did he want her to go through with it.Why did he want her up her, next to Matt?The priest interrupted her thoughts."If there is anyone here who does not think these two should be wedded today.Speak now, or forever hold your peace. (A/N…I don't know!! Hey…I don't go to weddings everyday!)"I Do" shouted a voice from the past.Everyone looked up, and saw Dylan at the back of the church.Kelly looked at Matt who was just startled by the whole thing, and then she looked back at everyone.They were just looking at him.She looked at Steve and he sort of moved his hand forward, as if he was saying go.She smiled at him, and he smiled back."I'm sorry, I can't do this.I can't do this to you Matt. I'm sorry." Kelly said looking at Matt."Kelly…" "I'm sorry, but would you rather go off and find someone else, or marry someone who is in love with someone else?"Matt just looked at her."I'm sorry Matt." She gave him once last look and then walked to Dylan.She started walking faster, she gave him a smile, and he smiled back.She finally got to him, "I thought you wouldn't come." "I told you I wasn't about to give you up. Now let's get out of here." He took her hand and they walked out of the church.Kelly looked back at everyone.Donna, David, Janet, and Steve were just standing there.Sort of smiling, all were relieved in a way.Relieved that Kelly didn't marry Matt, since they all knew she wasn't in love with him, and relieved that Kelly and Dylan were finally happy.Kelly looked at her mom who just had a confused look on her face, talking to Mel, who was also confused.Erin was just laughing, she'd only seen this in movies.That put a smile on Kelly's face.She looked at Matt who was just staring at her, but then just as they were almost out of the door, he started running towards them."Um, Dylan.Matt's coming after us…" Dylan looked back and laughed, "Oh shit, come on…" They started running to his car, and hopped in.They drove away, laughing.Kelly looked back as they drove away, Matt didn't come out."Oh my god…. I can't believe I did that!!" Kelly exclaimed laughing, "I have no idea why I feel so happy!"Dylan looked at her and laughed."I should feel guilty…" Kelly started."Why? Guilty for not marrying a guy you weren't in love with? Kelly…come on, you did the guy a favor." "A favor?" Kelly laughed, "I humiliated the poor guy in front of everyone who was there.I ran off with you! That is not a favor Dylan""Oh, you know what I mean" Kelly smiled, "Yeah…" She leaned over and kissed him."I'm driving here…." Dylan said laughing."Oh, I'm just doing you a favor."Dylan looked over at her, and laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." "I've been happy before, I don't know why I am now! I should feel bad!" "Kelly…face it, you're with me, and anyone would be happy with me." Dylan said with a grin."Ohhhh…riiiight!" Kelly said laughing."So…does this mean we are officially together?" Dylan asked."Yes, definitely." Kelly said leaning over to give him a kiss."Good. It's about damn time…. again."Kelly just laughed.

Well I think that's a lot of just one chapter.I just couldn't stop!!!!!!! Lol!!! So stay tuned…

  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Finally Happy...Again

Reunited Chapter 2: Finally Happy…Again

~1 Year Later~

Whats Happened so far…Dylan proposed to Kelly 2 months since the whole Matt thing, and they got married on Valentines day, 2002…. isn't that sweet!! Lol…and Janet discovered she was pregnant in March, so since it is November she is 8 months pregnant.And so I think Madeline is like 2, and Emily is like a year and a half.If you know how old they both are, tell me.I don't feel like trying to figure out the exact ages. Ok anyways, Matt left.He moved back to New York with his "wife" who was in the hospital, or whatever.And Kelly went to the doctors and asked about her endometriosis.The doctor told her that if she goes through surgery, she could get fixed.So she does, and now she can have a baby. SO now Kelly is 8 months pregnant, just like Janet. That may sound corny, but too bad.I'm writing the story for your entertainment, and plus I want to hurry up the pregnancies so they can have kids!If you have seen the Father of the Bride 2, well I'm going to do exactly something like that, only with Janet and Kelly.Oh, you'll get it! Just read ahead! lol!Oh Yes…. Kelly is having a baby girl…. and Janet is having a baby boy.

"Aren't you hot?" Kelly asked Dylan. 

"No. It's pretty cold." Dylan said.He looked over at her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course.It's just I'm so hot." 

"I mean, we do live in Beverly Hills, but it's pretty cold in November, especially tonight for some reason." Dylan looked over at Kelly who was putting down her window, "Is this like some pregnant side affect thing?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, do you feel bad? Because we can go back home."

"Oh no! I want to go see everyone."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yup, of course." Dylan gave her a concerned look.

"If I don't feel well, I'll tell you." 

"Ok." He pulled into the Peach Pit, "Here we are." 

"Good, I am so hungry" 

"Hey guys, over here." Steve yelled from across the room.

"Hey everyone." Kelly said. 

Janet was practically scarfing down her burger, "Hey" she said as she swallowed a bite of her burger. 

"Oh god…I need food." Kelly said as she sat down next to Janet. 

"Hey Kel, Hey Dylan." Nat said. 

"Hey Nat."

"What can I get you all?"

"A burger, and coke." Kelly immediately said.

"Just a coke." Dylan said.

"I'll be right back." Nat said.

"Is your wife driving you insane?" Steve asked Dylan. 

"Yes.She's either hot, or cold.Hungry or…well hungry…and mood swings. How about you?" 

"Exactly the same thing.Sometimes, she's a neat freak; sometimes she's a slob.Worse than me!"

"I know, Kelly can be really happy, and then really pissed off."

"I think…we should write a book." 

"Sure Steve…"

"No.I can picture it now…the complete guide to save a husband when your wife goes insane." 

"Eh, to long of a title.But nice try." David said. 

"Silver, you were not in this conversation." 

"Oh, I'm sorry.Was I not supposed to be listening?"Dylan started to laugh.

"I think you guys are the topic of their conversation." Donna said pointing over the 3 guys who were laughing.

Kelly and Janet glared at them when they looked their way.

The guys pretended like they weren't doing anything.

Kelly raised her eyebrow, "Whatever." 

"Here you go Darling`" Nat said as he walked over with her burger and coke, "You know, I was watching the movie, Father of the Bride II and it was a mother, and daughter.And they were both pregnant, and they went into labor at the same time." Nat looked at Kelly and Janet, "Something to think about."

Kelly and Janet laughed. 

Nat winked and then walked away. 

"You know…what happens if you guys do go into labor at the same time?" Donna asked. 

"That would be cool." Kelly said. 

"Yeah, but what's the chances of it happening?" Janet said. 

Kelly laughed, "Like…2% out of 100%" 

"No way! More like 20%, or higher." Donna said.

"Yeah, but me and Janet are friends, I'm sure a lot of people go into labor the same day, but me and Janet? At the same time? I don't know…" Kelly said. 

"Kel's right…I mean it would be cool, but the chances are slim." Janet added. 

Kelly was scarfing down her burger. 

"Gees Kel, how can you eat so fast?" 

"I don't know. I think I saw Apple pie." Kelly said looking around.

Janet dropped her fry, "Did you say apple pie?" 

"Come on, let's go get it now." Kelly said walking to the counter.Janet followed her.Donna just laughed and walked over to the boys. 

"Feel left out?" David said.

"Nope, they are just too hungry for me." Donna said.

Dylan and Steve looked at each other, "See!" they both said. 

Donna looked at them, "What?" 

"Don't ask." David said.

Kelly and Janet were sitting at the counter. 

"How many more weeks for you?" Kelly asked.

"Only like 2 more weeks!"

"So if tomorrows December 1st…then it's around the 14th?"

"Yup!! What about you?"

"My due dates around December 20th."

"Wow! Are babies are only going to be 6 days apart!"

"I know! It's going to be so much fun!"

"For us, but not for the dads." 

"Oh please! They are going to love it!"Kelly looked at Janet, and they both laughed.

~ 2 Weeks Later~

Janet was doing the dishes.

"Hey! The hospital put in a article about if you have your baby on Christmas Eve, at the strike of midnight, then the parents get a minivan, free crib, and a basket of baby stuff." Steve said as he read the newspaper.

"Uh huh, that's great honey." Janet said, she was busy watching the News.

"We expect a lot of snow this weekend." The weatherman said, "Hopefully we'll have a white Christmas!"Janet laughed at how bad the weather guy was, he was not funny. 

"Do you think the baby will be late, like maybe a week? Until Christmas Eve? That would be so cool." Steve said, he was still reading the article.

Janet felt a sharp pain coming from her stomach.She just figured it was nothing, and continued doing the dishes.She felt another one, and then another.She dropped the plate. 

Steve turned around, "What's wrong?"

"I think…it's time…"

"Time…"Steve cocked his eyebrow. 

"STEVE! IT'S TIME!"

"Time…YOU MEAN IT'S TIME!!" Steve exclaimed.

"Oh my god!Um…let me get your bag."He ran into the hallway, and then ran back in, "Where is your bag?" 

"Hallway" 

Madeline walked in, "Mommy….what's wong?"(A/N…wong= wrong in Madeline language)"Honey…we're going to have a visit to the hospital, ok?" Janet said, trying her best to stay calm. 

Steve ran in, "Ok let's go!!" He slung the bag over his shoulder, and picked up Madeline.He then helped guide Janet to the car.

As soon as they got in the car, Steve started to call everyone. 

"Hello Dylan?? It's me, Steve…yeah…I'm fine…. but it's time…. Yes…Time time…. She's going in…. yes…How should I know? She's the one having the baby! …. Whatever man, just tell everyone and get over to the hospital…. Of course we want you there! Why else would I be calling?…. Oh shut up…Uh huh…Ok…. See you then."

~The Hospital: Janet's "Room"~

"You're doing great Janet.Your contractions are getting closer, so you'll be ready soon." The doctor Laurie said.

Janet smiled.Dylan and Kelly walked through the door.

"Hey!" Kelly said walking over to the bed, "How are you feeling?" 

"I just want to get it over with," Janet said.Kelly let out a laugh.

Dylan walked up next to Kelly, "Hey…Donna and David are on their way.And we called your parents.""My parents? How'd you find the number?" Janet asked. 

"You gave it to us, I don't know when though." Kelly said.She felt a pain in her stomach, "Ow."

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing."

"Did you just have a pain…like near your stomach?" Janet asked curiously. 

"Yeah…but it's nothing." 

"That's what I thought." 

"Really, I'm…Ow…" Kelly felt the pain again. 

"Are you ok?" Laurie asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Oh, I'm sorry.I'm Laurie, Janet's doctor for the time being, until her doctor comes." 

"Hi, Kelly McKay." She shook Laurie's hand. 

"Ow." Kelly said again, she felt the pain again.

"How far along are you?" Laurie asked.

"Um…Well I guess 9, but I'm not due until another week." 

"Let's go across the room to check you out, ok?" Laurie said. 

"Oh, I can't.What about Janet?" 

"She'll be fine.Her contractions are almost together.But we should check on you." 

"Janet…" 

"Kelly, go! Who knows, we might be having our babies at the same time!" 

"Ok…I'm sure it's nothing though."Dylan and Kelly were about to walk out."Dylan, you can just wait here, I'll check her out and then tell you.Who knows, you might have a baby soon." Laurie said."Oh, ok…"Laurie and Kelly walked out of the room.Dylan turned around to Janet, Janet just smiled at him.

Dylan was walking, more like pacing outside the room where Kelly was.Steve and Janet were doing the breathing thing, and Dylan felt a little out of place.

"Dylan!" Donna called from the end of the hallway.

"Hey.Janet and Steve are right in there." He said as he pointed towards their room.

"Where's Kelly?"David asked.

"She had pains in her stomach, so Janet's doctor took her into that room to check her out." Dylan said.

Donna remember what Nat said about the movie Father of the Bride II, "Oh my god…"

"What?" Dylan and David asked.

"It's just like the movie."

"What movie?" Dylan asked.

"Father of the Bride II…The mom and daughter are both pregnant, and the daughter's water breaks, and then when the mom is in the hospital, something goes wrong with her baby, and then they wind up having their babies the same time."

"I'm sure it's just pains or something." Dylan said.

"Yes, but she's due next week." Donna said.

Laurie walked out."Dylan?"

"Hi…how is she?"

"She's…. fine.Better than fine.The pain she was having, were contractions. So you'll be having a daughter soon."

"It's just like the movie!!!" Donna exclaimed.

"Can I go see her?" Dylan asked.

"Of course." Laurie said.

"Ok, will you guys tell Janet and Steve? And if you could, call Jackie." Dylan asked Donna and David.

"Yeah" David said.

"Ok." Dylan said before walking into Kelly's room.

"Hey!" Kelly said as Dylan walked in, "Can you believe it? We came here for Steve and Janet, but instead I wind up here, in a hospital about to have a baby!"

Dylan chuckled, "Yeah.Well at least we don't have to wait a week."

Laurie walked in, "Hey.I just visited Janet, and she's going into labor right now."

"Wait…. aren't you her doctor?" Kelly asked.

"No, I was just the doctor assigned to her until her doctor got here."

"Oh yeah…. you told me that…." Kelly said.Suddenly she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Pa…Pain." Kelly said breathing in and out.

"Ok, ok.Let me check…" Laurie said as she checked the monitor, "Ok Kelly, keep taking deep breathes.We are going to change rooms now because it's time."

"Time? Already?" Dylan said.

Laurie laughed and nodded.She went out in the hallway and called for nurses.

"Oh my god Dylan, I'm scared…" Kelly said.

"It's ok, keep taking deep breathes." Dylan said trying to calm her down.

Dylan did it with her to calm her down.

"There you go…" Dylan said.

"Ok, let's go." Laurie said as she and nurses walked in.

~~~~~~~Janet and Steve~~~~~~~~~~~

"Steve!" Janet yelled at Steve, who was standing right next to her.

"I'm right here…. don't worry…. See Doctor Dan is here…see everything's ok!"

"It's not that…it hurts like HELL!" Janet screamed pulling Steve by the collar of his shirt. 

Steve let out a nervous laugh.

"Ok Janet…Push." Dan said.

Janet squeezed Steve's hand and screamed as she pushed.

"And another…." 

She pushed again and screamed again.

"You're doing great baby…" Steve said.

As Janet pushed, Steve thought about them, and their memories.Like their wedding, having Madeline prematurely, when they first met, the first time they slept together, when Janet moved in.

Steve's thoughts were interrupted by Janet's screams.

"Ok Janet…. one last push."

"Come on Janet…just one more…" Steve said.Janet screamed one last time and pushed.They heard a baby's cry and looked at each other.

"I love you." Steve said.

"I love you too." Janet said as she kissed him.

Steve wiped away the beads of sweat, and strands of Janet's hair in her face.

"Here is your son." The doctor said handing Steve the little baby boy.

"Hey there Adam Scott Sanders, I'm your dad." Steve said softly to the little baby.

~~~~~~~~Kelly and Dylan~~~~~~~

"Ok Kelly, I'm going to deliver since your doctor isn't here yet, Ok?" Laurie said calmly.

Kelly nodded, "Oh god Dylan…I've…never had a baby before." 

Dylan laughed, "I know.Me neither."

"This is our first baby, I need help during this."

"I know…I know…I'm right here.Here, take my hand, ok?"

Kelly squeezed his hand, "Ok.I'm…oh god…can we get this baby out NOW!!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Ok Dylan, since this her first, and yours.Just try to calm her." Laurie said.

"Any suggestions, other than the hand thing?" Dylan said.

"Um…just talk about memories…good memories."

"Ok…." Dylan said.

"Ok Kelly…. Push." 

Kelly screamed as she pushed.

As Laurie told her to push, and as Dylan wiped the hair out of her face, he talked about memories.

"Kelly…. remember…. the summer before senior year?" Dylan said, over the many screams of Kelly.

"Yes…. I guess!!" Kelly screamed, well not really screamed.She just replied loud, but like out of breath, like as she pushed.

"That was the summer when we first fell in love, remember that? When Brenda…"  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Kelly screamed/yelled.

"Forget I said her name, but that we when we fell in love, remember that?"

"Yes. Of course!"

"Uh…. remember…. our trip to Europe?"

"Yes"

"Remember at Donna and David's wedding when we got back together?"

"Yes" She screamed as she squeezed his hand, and pushed.

"Ok Kelly…. One more Push." Laurie said.

"Remember our wedding?" 

Kelly squeezed his hand hard, "Yes!" she screamed as she pushed.

They both heard a baby's cry.

"Dylan! We did it!" Kelly exclaimed through tears.

He kissed her forehead, and then she pulled his head down and kissed him.

"Here's your daughter." Laurie said handing Dylan the little baby.

"Hey there…" Dylan said as he stared down at the little baby.

Kelly wiped away her tears, "She's so…. small." Kelly said staring at her.

"Here…" Dylan said as he handed Kelly the baby.

Kelly looked down at her, "She's so beautiful."

"She needs a name." Dylan said.

Kelly let out a laugh, "What should we name her?"

"Excuse me…. but can we clean her up? And then you?" Laurie asked Kelly.

"Of course." Kelly said handing the baby over to her.

Kelly took Dylan's hand and looked up at him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me remember all those memories." Kelly said smiling, "It took away…. some…of the pain.But the pain was good pain."

"Is there such thing?" Dylan said with a laugh.

Dylan wiped away the tears that were still on Kelly's cheeks, "I love you so much."

Kelly placed her hand on top of his, "I love you." She said as she kissed him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…but Dylan if you want, while we clean up Kelly, you can go show off your daughter."

Dylan looked at Kelly."Go ahead!" Kelly said.Dylan took his daughter in his arms, "I'll be back."

~~~~~~~~Hallway/ Waiting room~~~~~

Dylan saw Donna, David, Jackie, Mel, Nat, Steve's parents, and Janet's parents are sitting down talking.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I have someone that I'd like you to meet…" Dylan said.

Jackie immediately jumped up and walked over to Dylan,"Oh, she is so beautiful." 

"Here, you can hold her." Dylan said. He handed the little baby over, "We haven't picked out a name, so for now you can just call her… well her, she, or just baby."

"Congratulations man." David said giving Dylan a hug.

"Thanks, now I understand your pain.My hand still hurts from Kelly's grasp."Dylan said.

David laughed, "How is Kelly?"

"She's getting cleaned up, and then they are going to move her into a different room." 

"Oh Dylan!!! Congratulations!!" Donna exclaimed running over to give him a hug.

"Thank you."

"So how does it feel to be a dad?"

Dylan just laughed, "As of now, I'm just glad Kelly made it.I'm also overjoyed with happiness."

"Aw! Good!"

"Hey there "Dad"" Nat said.

"Hey Nat." Dylan said giving him a hug.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you. You've just gained another customer at the Peach Pit."

Nat laughed, "Good."

Mel walked over, "Congratulations." He said offering his hand.

"Thanks Mel.I'm glad you all came.Kelly will be happy to see you all." Dylan said as they shook hands.

"So how was Kelly?"

Dylan laughed, "From what I hear from other peoples experiences, exactly the same as people expect."

Steve walked down the hallway, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome Adam…Scott…Sanders to Beverly Hills." He said dramatically.

Steve walked over to where his parents, and Janet's parents and handed Adam to Janet's mother. Then he walked over to Dylan, "Is that who I think it is?" he said pointing to the baby, who was now being held by Donna.

"Yes, my little girl."

"Congratulations man." He said giving him a high five.

"Congratulations to you too."

"So how was Kelly?"

"Just like we thought, what about Janet?"

"Exactly the same." They both laughed.

"So what time was…." 

"She's nameless for now." Dylan said.

"Ok, so what time was "nameless" born?"

Dylan looked down at his watch, "Eh…I guess around…. 6:15, how about Adam?"

"You won't believe this…. but around 6:10."They looked at each other, "Weird." They both said, followed by laughter.

A/N: Okie dokie! That's all for now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stay tuned!!!


End file.
